Birth of the Hidden Steam Village
by Kuriboh2550
Summary: Im bad at summaries so just read and Crit my work


13 years have passed since the Nine-tailed Fox was sealed into a newborn babies body. The Village was saved by the Fourth Hokage, but he gave his life to save the village from the fox with a forbidden Jutsu, the Reaper Death Seal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five years after the Fox Demon was sealed away in a young boy. Naruto met a little girl named Sakura near his house. Sakura walked over to him and started to talk to him. Little did Sakura know that her love for him would blossom in time.

"Naruto," Sakura said," let's go paly at the playground."

"Sure," Naruto said," but why me of all people?"

"Because I..." Sakura said," I like you."

"Let's just go and play," Naruto said.

About an hour after they arrived at the park a cloaked man appared and started to talk to them.

"Little boy," the man said," your name is Naruto is it not?"

"How do you know who I am," Naruto asked him.

"I was sent to train you and the little girl name Sakura," the man said," by the way my name is Kisuke."

"If you were sent to train use then we have no choise than to accept the offer to be trained by someone of your rank," Naruto said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP AHEAD 5 YEARS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've gotten stronger over the last five years," Kisuke said,"Naruto here take this with you when you go home to the Hidden Leaf Village."

Kisuke pulled out a small four foot sword and tossed it to Naruto and told him to only use it on a mission that he could not complete to a special Summoning Jutsu.

"What do you think the girls are doing," Naruto asked Kisuke," and how much longer do you think they will take to get here?"

"Sakura you've been a great student over the last five years," Inoue said," take these with you and keep practacing."

Inoue reached into her back bag and pulled out some scrolls and tossed her a special vest to keep them in until she needs them. Later that day they returned to the Ninja Academy for the graduation ceremony. They first stopped at their homes to change their cloths and met at the 44TH Battle Training Zone, and then left for the Ninja Academy. Naruto was dressed in a Black Cloak with several red swerals with his sword hidden under his cloak. Sakura was also dressed in a Black Cloak with Red Circles covering it with her scrolls hidden under her cloak as well. When they arrived at the Academy they got so many dirty looks that they wanted to kill everyone that looked at them. They entered the classroom the other students looked around to see who all was in the room to see who might be in their group. Just then Iruka Sensai entered the room and started to tell each of the students what team they are on.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Grom Hellscream," Iruka said.

"Who is this Grom Hellscream," Naruto asked.

"That would be me," I said sitting in the back of the class room and with my little friend.

Everyone turned around and looked at me and I pulled out my favorite scroll and next to me was a large cat-like animal known as a Liger. Everyone saw the large animal and got scared.

"Don't be afraid of Tigger," I said," he's one of the animals that I signed a contract for in order to summon him."

"What is up with that," Iruka said," how can you use a Summoning Jutsu?"

"I've trained non-stop for almost 5 years," I said.

"Everyone else is dismissed," Iruka said," except for Squad 7."

Squad 7 stayed behind and Iruka told they to keep their abilities secret from everyone even their Sensai. Later that day we met our Jonin teacher, Kakashi Hatake. He gave us a test to take a set of bells from him before noon. I was the first to attempt to get the bells from Kakashi Sensai and nearly succeded by touching the bells. Kakashi jumpped back before I could grab one of them. Next Sakura tried her luck at getting one of them with her Genjutsu and almost succeded just like me but again Kakashi jumpped away at the last second. Naruto grabbed on of the bells and held onto it till noon and then we all jumpped Kakashi at once to get the last bell away from him, I used my Ninjutsu, Sakura used Genjutsu and Naruto used his pure strength to overwhelm Kakashi and take the last bell away from him.

"This is my final judgement," Kakashi said," YOU pass the test."

"What did you say," Naruto screamed.

"You all passed the test," Kakashi said," I expect to see all of you tomorrow morning 0730 sharp at the 44th Battle Training Zone."

I was the first to arrive at the Forest of Death. Sakura and Naruto arrived at the same time and Kakashi was late and didn't arrive until about 1500 hours that day.

"Why are you late, Kakashi sensai," Naruto asked him.

"I was lost on the road of life," Kakashi said," that's why I'm late."

"Bull shit," I said," I was the first one here so I found time to go to the Memorial where I saw you Kakashi Hatake of the Anbu Black Ops and son of the White Fang of Konoha."

"How do you know so much about me," Kakashi asked me.

"I am the son of Rin," I said," she told me alot about you and what you did for one of your team mates in the face of danger."

Kakashi took us to the Hokage's Palace under the Great Stone Faces. We recieved our fist mission a B-Ranked Mission. We were to escort the Lord of Waves to the Great Bridge.

"Hey, Kakashi," I said," when did you first learn to use the Sharingan's full powers?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said," probably 10 years ago."

"And one more thing I need to ask you," I said," have you ever seen eyes like mine before?"

Before he could answer me we were ambushed by some rouge Ninja.

"Ninja Art:Summoning Jutsu," I said," Butterfly Dagger."

"We were told not to use our high ranked Abilities," Sakura said.

"It couldn't be helped," I said," all of my ninja tools are back at home."

"What do you mean," Naruto said," all of your ninja tools are back at home."

"That's right I left them at home to test my true power," I said," so I left everything at home."

"The power granted to you by your eye," Kakashi asked.

"Ya I wanted a true test of my Shukengan (a cross of the Byakugan and Sharingan)," I said.

We delt with the Rouge Ninja quickly and continued on our way to the Lord of the Land of Waves Manson, once we arrived at the village where his manson is located he gave us all a single scroll, and told us not to open them until we reached the Leaf Village. Once we returned home we openned the scrolls and saw the Summoning Seal. We all used the Seal at the same time and we all got something special, Naruto got a special Kuni knife, Sakura got some special scrolls, and I got a special set of Shurikens. We left for home, and the next day we all headed for the 44th Battle Training Zone. Of course Kakashi was late, and our new mission was to find a run away ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village. An S-rankded mission, a mission that only Jounin could accept.

"Why have we been given an S-Ranked mission Kakashi," I asked," we are only Genin."

"I told the Hokage about the special skills that you all showed me in the last mission," Kakashi said," she wants all of you on the B to S ranked missions to hone our skills."

Before we left for the Land of Clouds to arrest the Rouge Ninja a fifth ninja was added to our team, an Uchiha, we left so we could complete our mission. When Sakura was captured by the enemy, we went to get her from them and I was injured in the rescue, my right eye was slashed.

"Sasuke," I said," I have to get you out of here."

But when we tried to escape Sasuke got crushed. His right eye was implanted into my right eye socket, so I had a pure Sharingan. That's when I found out that he was the true heir to the power of the Sharingan.

"Sakura, Naruto," I said," let's get out of here."

We ran and found Kakashi-sensai and told him what happened to Sasuke Uchiha and he told Lady Tsunade about the incedent. His name was placed on a stone and placed near the center of the village. I told them about when Sasuke and I trained to master the Sharingan and Shukengan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP BACK ABOUT 2 YEARS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Sasuke let's get some training done," I said.

"Sound good," Sasuke said," I think we should go to the Forest of Death."

We went to the 44the Battle Training Zone (The Forest of Death) and started to train for the day out eye skills became fully awakend. He awakend his Sharingan completely and awakend his Eternal Sharingan. I was able to awaken my Eternal Shukengan. We used our most powerful jutsus to train beyond our limits, I used my Earth Dragon Jutsu and he used his Fire Dragon Jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Earth Dragon Jutsu," I said.

"Ninja Art: Fire Dragon Jutsu," he said.

The jutsus cancelled eachother out. When we finished training our skills almost doubled in just a few hours. When we met the next day our skills continued to double over the next 3 months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~RETURN TO THE PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They asked me why he and I trained together. I told them that I wanted to get stronger.

"Sakura," I said," can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Sakura said.

We went to her house, and she took me to her room and locked the door behind us.

"What did you want to tell me," Sakura asked me.

"Sasuke told me to tell you something if he didn't make it back from a mission that I was to give you this message," I said," he wanted you to know that he loved you."

Sakura walked over to me and placed her arms around me and kissed me deeply. I kissed her back with a passion. She and I moved to the bed and continued our little game.

"Sakura," I said," let's get on with the fun part."

Sakura took her shirt off and placed it on the table along with her pants. I did the same and we went back to the bed and started to play with eachother.

"Sakura does this feel good," I asked as I played with her breasts and pussy.

Sakura let out a soft moan as I played with her clit. I slowly put it in her and a small gush a blood shot out from between her legs.

"Grom it hurts pull it out," Sakura said crying.

"It will feel better soon," I said thrusting hard.

After a few moments she started to loosened up.

"That feels so good," Sakura said as I thrusted deeper.

Sakura moaned so much when I thrusted faster and faster until she started to scream in joy. She and I reached our limits and we both came at the same time. The next morning her mother woke her up and she woke me up.

"Grom let's get going," Sakura said," we have to get going, or we'll be in trouble."

"Let's get going," I said," before we're late."

We left to join the others and ran into a young Ninja named Brianna. She was training to become a master of Genjutsu. She was trained by Kureni Yuei. The day finally came when Brianna graduated from the Ninja Academy and joined up with my team. She was our smartest teammate and also the strongest with Genjutsu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIVE YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's go you three," I said to my squad of Genin.

"Right," the three genin said.

"Where are we going sensai," Brianna asked.

"The Village Hidden in the Sand," I said.

We left on our mission to the land of wind. On the way to the Hidden Sand Village we were ambushed by Rain Shinobi. The genin were unable to defeat the three Rain Shinobi so I had to step in and finish the job that they started, so I used my ultimate Ninjutsu known as Hell Butterfly Wings, a ninjutsu that I created a long time ago.

"Sensai what was that," Yusei asked.

"My special Jutsu," I said," it's called Hell Butterfly Wings."

We continued on our way to the Hidden Sand Village. whe arrived in the village and were greeted by an unwarrented attack, thats when I told them who we were and where we came from.

"So you are the Leaf Shinobi," Garra said," please follow me."

"Kazekage," I said," we don't have time for pleasantry, just tell us why you needed the Leaf Shinobi."

"Here's a picture of the target," Garra said," he's wanted for an assassination attemp on my life."

"So why send for Three Genin and a Jounin," I asked.

"This ninja was once a Leaf Shinobi and he was once one of your allies," Garra said.

"So why use ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village," I asked," why not use some of your ninja?"

"I sent 30 ninja's after him and they were all KIA," Garra said," I sent them out almost 7 weeks ago, and his name is Aster Pheonix."

We got our briefing and left to capture the Rouge Ninja. He was waiting for us and sure enough he was my oldest and dearest friend.

"My old friend why did you betray the Hidden Leaf Village," I asked Aster.

"The Leaf Village betrayed my Clan and killed all of them except me," Aster said," when I found out about the plan I left the village and so I left the Hidden Leaf Village and my past behind me."

"Stay back my genin," I said," I'll handle this myself."

Aster and I faught for many hours and in the end it was my Hellbutterfly Wings that defeated Aster once and for all. Little did I know that Aster placed a Curse Mark on the back of my neck. We took him back to the Hidden Sand Village, I threw him at the feet of the Kazekage and told him that Aster would never again plauge the ninja villages ever again.

Three months have passed since my squad and I beat Aster Pheonix I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I went to Lady Hokage and had her examine it to find out what it was, she told me to go to the Anbu Black Opts and have them seal it to keep it in check.

"Lady Hokage," I said," I can keep this mark under control by myself but if it gets out of control I'll go to the Anbu Black Opts immediatly."

"Fine," the Fifth Hokage said," here your next mission and leave the Genin here in the village."

"Why do I have to leave the Genin here," I asked.

"This mission is an S+-Ranked mission," Lady Hokage said," I'll let you choose 2 other Jounin to take with you."

"I'll take Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki," I said.

"Hmmm," the Hokage said," Kakashi Hatake is off on a Mission."

"Then I'll take Sakura Haruno," I said.

I found Naruto and Sakura and told them about our mission to the Land of Rice. We were to escort the Lord of the Land of Claws to his home in the Land of Claws. We left at dawn from the Village and headed for the Land of Rice when we arrived we found the Lord dead at the enterance of his Cottage. I told Naruto to head back to the village and to tell the Hokage what happened and bring back some Anbu Black Opts with him.

"Sakura," I said," let's go to the hotel in the near by village and wait for Naruto to return."

Before we could reach the village we were ambushed by rouge ninja from the Hidden Cloud and Hidden Star villages. I quickly delt with the situation by using my Hellbutterfly Wings and almost killing them.

"What was that jutsu that you just used on them," Sakura asked me.

"It's a special jutsu that only 5 people have seen," I said," your one of the lucky few that have seen my new forbidden jutsu."

"What do you mean 'Forbidden Jutsu'," Sakura asked.

"This new Jutsu takes more than just Chakra to perform this jutsu," I said," this jutsu is slowly killing me."

"So is that why you only use this jutsu when your life is in danger," Sakura said.

"Ya and that's why it has been classified as a forbidden jutsu."

When we arrived at the village I noticed that something was wrong.

"Sakura move," I yelled as I quickly formed the needed hand signs," Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu Butterfly wings of Fire."

"What the hell was that for," Sakura asked me.

"Take a look over there," I said pointing to the right.

Sakura was shocked by the sight of 100 ninjas burned to a crisp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto came to the village and met up with us and was accomponied by the Anbu Black ops. We left for the Lord's Cottage and showed the Black ops what happened to the Lord of the land of Claws.

"You three head back to the village and report what happened here and this is all classified as Top Secret," the captain of the Anbu black ops said.

We returned to the village and told noone about what we saw that day and later that day we all met at the 44th Battle Training Zone (The Forest of Death) and discussed our options on what to do in case something is to happen to any one of us. We decided to leave the village and never return to the village ever again. We left and started the Village hidden in the Sream. Both Naruto and Sakura said that I should be the first of the many kage of the Hidden Steam Village. My village was one of the strongest Hidden Villages in the land of Fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our village has been growing rapidly over the last few months and our ninja ranks have also grown.

"I need squad 7 to head to the Hidden Leaf Village and bring me the Scroll of Ages," I said," and if anyone gets in your way kill them."

"Yes sir," team 7 said," we will get the scroll and return to the village." 


End file.
